


A Sky Full of Stars

by josiechambers3



Series: Star Trek Drabbles! [10]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Confessions, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Short, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 06:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14255214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiechambers3/pseuds/josiechambers3
Summary: "'Cause you're a sky'Cause you're a sky full of starsI'm gonna give you my heart"They were on the observation deck the first time Jim said it.*Based on "A Sky Full of Stars" by Coldplay.I DO NOT OWN STAR TREK OR "A SKY FULL OF STARS." I JUST WROTE THIS.





	A Sky Full of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> i love this song. and i love this drabble. (hopefully you do too lol)

            They were on the observation deck the first time Jim said it.

 

            It was gamma shift. The two of them were on their backs, silently stargazing together as the Enterprise cruised steadily along in space. It had been another long day, and instead of their usual chess match, Jim and Spock had opted for a quiet night of staring out at the stars on the observation deck.

 

            They had been there for a good hour or so, staring out into space, feeling content and like the only two people left in the universe, when Jim turned to look at Spock.

 

            And he just knew.

 

            Thinking back on it, he had kind of known for a while, but that was the moment that he knew for sure. The moment that he realized the feeling that had been lurking below the surface between the two of them.

 

            Jim turned to look back out at the stars. “Spock?”

 

            “Yes, Jim?”

 

            “I love you.”

 

            Silence.

 

            Content, Jim kept looking out at space, full of stars twinkling their kind faces at them. Spock hadn’t responded to him, but then again, Spock didn’t need to.

 

            Jim already knew Spock mirrored his feelings.


End file.
